okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mogeko
'''Mogeko' (モゲコ) are creatures that make up part of the main antagonists of Mogeko Castle. They are perverted but violent animals that chase after Yonaka Kurai. Appearance A Mogeko looks like an innocent cat-like creature, with two closed eyes, two white blush marks, a pinkish mouth, two kitty-like ears with some fur on top, and a small body. Personality Each one is slightly different (some are locked up because of this), but the majority of them are very perverted, have countless books of pornographic content, (the player can press the enter key on most bookshelves and a text box will appear saying "Got porn!") have an unusual obsession for high school girls, and lastly, have a disgusting obsession for prosciutto. Even though they are restless in their attempt to rape the player, they are found to be very easy to kill. Sometimes, the player can interact with a Mogeko and they may say "Yummy prosciutto! Praise to be prosciutto!" and they will have the option or taking it away or not. Should the player take it away, the Mogeko will start bawling, saying "Why did you do that?! Give it baaa-ACKKK!" and their sprite will show that it's crying. The Mogekos' not always get along, some going to the extent of murdering each other. Although they are very lewd, they are in fact quite childish and pathetic, almost resembling a spoiled brat. Some Mogekos' differ, as some are the "Mad Mogekos" that can be found at some points of the game, or the zombie Mogekos, or the Trumpet Mogekos. It is shown that not all Mogekos are out to get the player, but they are still indecent. They seem to be very prone to hay fever, some saying that someone they knew died from it or something of the sorts. Some Mogekos are shown to be suicidal and very soulless, as some Mogekos that can be encountered will say "Do we only live to die?" or "If I had known I'd be sad everyday, I wouldn't have wished to be born." Not all of them are the same, but they mostly have at least one thing in common, whether it may be high school girls or prosciutto. Background Appearances *''Mogeko Castle'' - residents of Mogeko Castle. They also take up as antagonists in the game. *''The Gray Garden'' - they appear as clerks in the Gray Village. They also appear as wandering merchants and healers. They also make a cameo as a demon underling to Ivlis, to which the player can battle them. *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - the player will sometimes encounter a chest that will have a Mogeko pop out briefly before returning inside the chest. Relationships Mogeko Castle Cast *Yonaka Kurai - Majority of the Mogekos in Mogeko Castle want her upon her unexpected arrival. *King mogeko - King of the Mogekos. They worshipped him. *Moge-ko - The mogekos created her (to create a perfect little girl made from sugar, spice and everything nice) but however, they messed it up (by using concrete) and thus created a psychopath mass killer that she is now today. All of the mogekos are scared of her except for the special ones or not. Other Characters * Gallery * Visit Mogeko/Gallery to see the gallery. Trivia * "Moge" in Japanese means "to grope", hence why they are indecent and lewd. While "Ko" in Japanese would mean "child" which would roughly translate "Mogeko" to "To grope children". * Mogeko is a fusion of two words: Moggy (Catin English) and Neko (Cat in Japanese) * Mogeko's portrait, along with Moge-ko's, in Deep-Sea Prisoner's CHARACTER section is hidden. In order to access it, click on Nataka Kurokawa's portrait (0001), and click 戻 (戻 meaning "return"). Upon leading to Moge-ko's portrait (0000-2), click 戻 once more. This will lead to Mogeko's portrait (0000). * Certain enemies in The Gray Garden seem to be Mogekos. See the Gallery section for their battler images. * Near the end of the General Hashasky's Great Adventure teaser trailer, there are two costumed Mogekos that reference characters. One Mogeko is costumed as Wadanohara and the other is costumed as Yosafire. * Clicking on any age-restricted game found on both Deep-Sea Prisoner's STORY pages will load their own pages for age verification. Choosing the いいえ (NO) option will lead to a flash game where the user can use a stick to hit the Mogeko's backside for an infinite amount of times. * An official shimeji for Mogeko is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's site. Male Alela Grora and Licorice also have their own official shimejis.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html Quotes * "Mogege! Pant, pant... ♥︎" (Bonus Room) References Navigation Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Characters Category:General Hashasky's Great Adventure Category:The Gray Garden Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Other Species